


The Baristas of Espresso Yourself

by GlitchTheRoboticShadow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchTheRoboticShadow/pseuds/GlitchTheRoboticShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is in charge of hiring a new employee.  Things go a bit unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baristas of Espresso Yourself

Will had worked at the same coffee shop for over a year because paying for medical school was a real bitch and he’d be lucky to be out of debt by the time he’s fifty. But still, it was his passion and he’d be damned if he let money get in the way of that.

His wealthy father had been more than willing to pay for it all, but Will wasn’t ready to jump on the owing-your-dad bandwagon, especially because his dad was the kind to bring it up over and over. The once-a-month family dinners were already awkward enough, no need to add to the chaos.

Will squished the napkins back into the dispenser, too tired to pay attention to any task larger than that. It was past closing and they were just cleaning up and preparing a few things so that they wouldn’t have to take care of them in the morning.

“I hate you.” Will moaned theatrically as he put the dispenser down and started flipping the already clean chairs over onto the tables.

Silena just rolled her eyes and continued wiping down the counters. “I’m only going away for a few days. I’m sure you’ll survive.”

“But I have to open up shop _by myself_ tomorrow _and_ do an interview.” Will whined. He knew he sounded pathetic but he was too exhausted to care. He’d been studying like crazy through the summer because his first year of college was more than he anticipated and he was definitely not going to be caught off guard again.

“I wouldn’t have left you stranded but Charlie and I have had this trip planned for months and I didn’t know Oliver was going to just storm out like that.” Silena defended. And it was true, Will could recount each step of Silena’s relationship with Charlie and he specifically remembered her stressing over planning this trip since before the summer.

The whole _Oliver quitting with a flash and a bang_ thing wasn’t too surprising. The guy had a thing for theatrics and was majoring in drama. Not to mention he audibly complained about working at _Espresso Yourself_ whenever he got the chance.

But even with all his flare, Will was still going to miss the guy. He kept things entertaining with his over-the-top retellings of encounters with customers and his sly remarks under his breath. Now they had to replace him and Will was the one picking the newbie.

Which really wasn’t a good idea on Silena’s part. She knew that Will was a sucker for sob stories and his ability to say no wasn’t exactly the best. In fact, him being assistant manager was just stupid all the way around.

He couldn’t complain _too_ much though, because the owner of _Espresso Yourself_ was offering him double pay for the days Silena was gone since he was practically doing all of her work too.

So, Will sucked it up and arrived bright and early the next day. He was suddenly very grateful to his past self for anticipating his future misery and preparing properly. All he had to do was set up the tables, put out the fresh baked goods, and flip the sign to _open_.

The interview for the new employee wasn’t until later in the afternoon, when Frank would be in too. And Will didn’t know why he was so nervous about it. He’d never interviewed anyone before and what if he was blind to a giant red flag?

If he said that he wanted this person to work here, then he was basically vouching for them and if they fucked up, it’d mean he fucked up.  And that was a scary thought.

Frank came in at noon, all smiles, quickly tying his apron behind his back and relieving Will for his lunch break. Which Will had to cut short because they had a whole rush of costumers coming in to get a coffee with _their_ lunch and Will wasn’t going to just leave Frank to handle it on his own.

After things finally started to settle down and Will was just starting to sit down, a man walked through the door and went straight to the counter. Will stood up and smiled politely, which wasn’t too hard to do when you’ve got a cute boy standing across from you.

“Uh, hi,” the guy said, “I’m Nico Di Angelo. I’m here for an interview.”

Will mouthed a silent _oh_ , glancing at the clock to see that it was indeed four o’clock. Punctual. That was good.

“I’m Will Solace. Just follow me through here.” Will guided him into the back room where Silena would sit and do piles of paperwork and make orders.  “Uh, have a seat.”

Will remembered when he was first interviewing for the job. He’d been anxious but his hopes were high because he’d talked to Silena on multiple occasions and they had gotten along well. It was a completely different experience to be on the other side of the desk, though.

Interviewing a peer seemed bizarre. They couldn’t have been more than a year or two apart. The guy was probably a freshman. Most people working around these parts were from the campus. Will didn’t recognize him, which was another indication that the upcoming year would be his first. And Will was rather sure he wouldn’t forget someone like this.

Nico wasn’t wearing anything fancy, just a black tank with dark jeans. His black hair was pulled back into a little messy bun and he had tattoos circling his biceps and shoulders. Not exactly what Will had expected the guy to look like. If this establishment wasn’t so liberal, his outfit choice could have cost him the job.

Will didn’t mind, though. Not at all.

“So,” Will cleared his throat, feeling very uncomfortable in his own skin. “Why do you want to work at Espresso Yourself?”

Nico licked his lips and smirked, “What can I say; I’ve got a thing for puns.”

Will chuckled, easing back into his chair. It was always easier to talk with someone when it didn’t feel _so_ serious. And he could always appreciate a dry sense of humor.

“But yeah, I actually need a job to keep me afloat through the schoolyear. Family’s not poor or anything, it’s just that I want to make it easier for my little sister to go next year. Save as much money as possible, you know?”

Will nodded thoughtfully. That was a good answer, right? Will looked down at Nico’s application, skimming over it again.

“You’ve had previous work experience?” Will asked, looking at the single job listed on the form. In all honesty, he kept staring at the damn paper so much because he didn’t want to accidentally end up looking into Nico’s brown eyes for an awkward amount of time. Which he was sure he would do, because he was tired and couldn’t exert as much self-control as he’d like. It was taking enough of his power just to stop himself from flirting like a creep.

“Yeah, I worked at a little convenience store by our apartment when I was younger.” Nico’s fingers were tapping out a rhythm on his knee. Probably a nervous tick, Will thought absently.

“And where do you see yourself in five years?” Will could barely remember the questions he was supposed to ask. Silena had given him a list but he’d somehow lost it –one of his special abilities- and now he was just working off of vague memories of his own interview.

“Oh,” Nico seemed a little caught off guard. It wasn’t really an odd question, but Will knew that college students had an affinity for avoiding responsibility. And the future was just one big uncertain responsibility. “I guess I see myself graduated, settling into a good job with a lot of prospects and hopefully will be successfully published.”

“So, you’re a writer?” Will found himself asking. There was really no need to know for the job, but Will could listen to Nico talk for hours. He had just the tiniest hint of an Italian accent and Will was living for it.

“Uh, yeah. Not even close to finishing a novel, though, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Nico looked a little bashful, a splash of color rising in his cheeks, like he was almost embarrassed to be talking about his aspirations.

“You don’t plan on that being your career?” Will asked, leaning over the desk and folding his arms.

Nico shook his head and gave a rueful laugh, “No, I’m not dumb. I know being a writer can’t be a full time job. I’d be on the streets again in a month.”

Will decided to ignore the _again_ part of that answer, not wanting to pry. In truth, he could probably find out easily with just a little bit of research disguised as a background check, but that definitely veered off Will’s moral path.

The conversation deescalated from there. Any remnants of a professional interview had been thoroughly demolished and Will was left feeling like a complete idiot when he was walking Nico to the back room door. Not to mention he was rather sure he’d started flirting at some point and that was just _so_ inappropriate in multiple ways.

But it didn’t help that Nico _flirted back_ and that he was insufferably gorgeous and that he was wearing a _tank top_ that showed off his inked arms and lean muscles. Will was trying very hard not to focus on those things.

He leaned his shoulder against the wall next to the door and gave Nico a small smile and Will could swear that Nico raked his eyes _very obviously_ over Will’s form. And boy if that didn’t make him blush.

And honestly, Will had no idea how it happened. He wasn’t entirely sure that he didn’t play a part in it though. Perhaps even a big part. Because really, it took two to tango which meant that he was definitely part of the reason he and Nico were suddenly kissing.

He could somewhat recall prolonged and unnecessary eye-contact and the very distinct avoidance of actually saying goodbye and then they were both just leaning in and….well.

With all the parts of him screaming _no_ and to push Nico away, there were also very loud parts of him screaming _yes_. Because pushing Nico up against a wall and cupping his face with your hands was really _vastly_ underrated and quite simply, Will could do it forever.

That wasn’t an option, however, as someone knocked on the door. Probably Frank wanting to know what the hell that thud was and Will wasn’t in the mood to explain that he was just making out with a potential employee and pushed him against a wall.

No, that was best saved for another time.

And so he _finally_ pulled away from Nico, almost gasping for air and _whoa_ , Nico looked really hot when he was all flushed and his lips were a little red and swollen because Will may have been a bit eager and possibly nipped at his lips multiple times in the past two minutes that they were kissing.

And _shit, shit, shit,_ Nico was an applicant and Will was going to make him an official employee. And he probably just fucked both of their college jobs. This was not good. But it was also _very good_ and Will was feeling very confused and he really wished that Silena was there so that he could go crawl in a corner and die.

“I’m just gonna-“ Nico pointed to the door, brushing a loose strand of hair out of his face as he practically ran out of there.

Will combed a hand through his hair, almost shaking from adrenaline and pure anxiety. He couldn’t _not_ hire Nico because of how stupid he himself had been, but he didn’t want it to seem like he hired Nico _because_ of said stupid mistake. And he absolutely couldn’t let anyone know that he made-out with an employee because that had to be breaking _so many_ rules.

In short, Will was fucked.

* * *

 “Pick up, pick up.” Nico muttered as he briskly walked away from the coffee shop. The line on his phone continued ringing for what felt like ages.

God, _what was he thinking?_ He couldn’t just go into an interview and kiss the freaking manager. That’s not how things worked! There’s one more job he’d be turned away for. Just like so many others.

“Hello?” Reyna said over the phone.

“I fucked up.” Nico said, almost hysterically.

There was a short pause and then, “Where are you? I can go get you.”

And Nico could actually hear a note of worry in her voice and the small sounds of her shuffling around and the distinct jingle of car keys.

“No, no, not that kind of fucked up. I’m okay; you don’t need to pick me up.” Nico assured her, shoving one hand in his pocket because he was suddenly feeling a little embarrassed at his exaggeration of the situation.

“Okay,” Reyna sighed heavily, “then what _did_ you do?”

“Well,” Nico went quiet for a moment, “you know that job I said I was applying for? The café by campus?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“ _I may have accidentally kissed the guy interviewing me.”_ Nico rushed out, almost incoherently. But Reyna was an expert at deciphering Nico’s ramblings.

“Oh my god, I’m having a Friends fashback. How do you even accidentally kiss someone?”

“Okay, maybe it wasn’t an accident and maybe it wasn’t just a quick kiss. More along the lines of a short make-out.”

Nico heard Reyna groan exasperatedly, “I would say there’s hope of salvaging the job but I’m pretty sure you screwed yourself here.”

* * *

 Will somehow convinced Frank to call Nico and tell him the good news because Will was entirely sure that he couldn’t do it himself. He was still mortified.

Apparently Nico had been very excited that their little _thing_ hadn’t blown his chances and he started training a couple days later.

Will had no idea how he was going to explain to Silena how much he’d messed up in the two seconds she was gone. And she was one scary person when angry, Will would know.

Will didn’t want things to be anymore awkward than they had to be, so he called Nico into the back room to clear things up. And that’s all he was going to do. He was determined.

Nico came in hesitantly, worrying the inside of his mouth as he took a seat across from Will.

Will had to approach this carefully. Best case scenario, they both agree that it was stupid and impulsive and continue on to have a healthy co-worker relationship. Worst case scenario, Nico claims sexual harassment, Will gets fired, is put on the sexual offenders list, and gets kicked out of school, never to be hired anywhere again.

That may have been a bit hyperbolic, but it seemed like a legitimate possibility for the few tense seconds that they sat in utterly rigid silence.

Will finally spoke up, “About the other day-“

“I’m so sorry,” Nico cut him off, “I don’t know what I was thinking but it’ll never happen again, I swear. I just -I don’t know- got carried away and please don’t let this affect my job, I really need this. And I mean, I don’t usually go around kissing my employers- well, obviously, I guess I didn’t need to-“

Will spared Nico any further humiliation by interrupting him, “You’re not in trouble. In fact, I should be the one apologizing. It was entirely unprofessional of me to engage in, uh, such an activity with you. Trust me, your ramblings may be cute but you really don’t need to apolo-“

_Fuck._

“I didn’t mean-“

“Um, let’s just pretend that everything went normally in that first interview, deal?” Nico’s cheeks were tinted red but his voice was much steadier and calm now.

“Can we ignore the part where I called you cute, too?” Will hid his face behind his hands, his whole body burning. God, he felt like Nico had all the power now and it was simultaneously thrilling and absolutely terrifying.

Nico let out a breathy chuckle, standing up. “Yeah.”

* * *

 “So, wait…” Hazel’s face was contorted in thought, “he called you cute?”

Nico could feel the heat creeping up his neck. It was so stupid. He shouldn’t be hung up on a slip of the tongue from _his boss_ who wasn’t even technically calling Nico cute, just his absurd jabbering. “I mean, basically.”

Hazel’s interest seemed to be peeked as she leaned against the diner table, completely ignoring her burger and fries. “Well, what do you think of him? I mean, his personality and tendency to dig his own grave sound cute enough, but what about his face?”

Nico bit his lip, wondering if he should actually indulge her. He was treading in some very dangerous territory with this whole thing. If he suddenly got a crush on Will, he’d be royally screwed. “He’s…okay looking.”

Hazel didn’t seem impressed as she relaxed back. “I’m going to need some photographic evidence of his okay-ness because your beat red ears are indicating that he may be a little more than _okay_. Maybe you’d be a better liar with your hair down.”

Nico knew she wasn’t serious but he still pulled the hair-tie out of its bun and let his hair fall around his face, combing a hand through it in a feeble attempt at taming it. “I guess he’s rather good looking.”

Hazel rolled her eyes, dipping a French fry in ketchup and dropping it into her mouth. “I need details, _brother_.”

Nico sighed in annoyance as he picked at the glass Coca-Cola sticker. “I don’t know, he’s got one of those stupidly cute faces. It’s irritating actually.”

Hazel huffed a laugh, “Yeah, it can be really irritating when your boss is so cute that you can’t keep it in your pants.”

Nico’s eyes widened in surprise; Hazel never spoke like that. Her face bloomed crimson at the realization of what she said so casually.  She grabbed the small drink-menu from the table and started fanning herself.

“Wow, who’ve you been hanging out with that’s tainted your innocence so much?” Nico asked, throwing a fry at his sister.

She grimaced and put the menu down, picking up the fry and eating it. “Percy. I’m going to have to start hanging out with Jason more to regain some Wholesome-Points.”

“Good luck with that. Percy has a way of infecting people with crass humor. I mean, look at me.”

“Oh my god.” Hazel groaned, “You almost successfully distracted me from pestering you. When did I become so susceptible?”

“You always have been. And I wasn’t trying to distract you; I just don’t really want to talk about how hot my boss is when I can’t even date him.” Nico folded his arms across his chest as he flopped back into his seat.

“And who says you can’t date him?” Hazel asked with a sense of indignation that Nico really didn’t understand.

“I’m pretty sure it’s against the rules.”

“What rules?”

“Work rules! We’d…get fired or something. I don’t know.” Nico shoved his face into his hands, slowly dragging them down, leaving red trails that quickly faded.

“Okay, okay.” Hazel placated, gesturing her hands in surrender. “I’m not going to make you date him or anything, just curious.”

“Yeah, well, I’m pretty curious about dating him too, and that’s the problem.”

* * *

 Silena was back. Finally. Will didn’t think he could stand another day of training Nico by himself. Frank was there but he really wasn’t the most perceptive person out there and Will sincerely didn’t know if that was a blessing or a curse.

And to make it all worse, he actually _liked_ training Nico. The guy was smart and had wicked sharp comebacks for every stupid little joke Will said. And as much as Will dreaded the thought, they were actually becoming friends.

It was hard not to get carried away when he had a very attractive guy, whom he’d made out with, standing by his side all day, chatting and flirting and just being _so hot_.  

Honestly, Will was a little horrified that he apparently had a barista kink.

But Silena was back and he was certain that would make things easier. She’d take over Nico’s training and she’d probably become aware of Will’s dilemma and try to help him whenever he got himself stuck in another idiotic situation.

She decided to invite everyone to her place for a little welcome back party, even though she’d only been gone a few days. She even invited Nico so that he wouldn’t feel left out and so that she could get to know him more.

She and Charlie bought the alcohol since Frank, Will, and Nico were too young. Silena didn’t drink but she understood that others often wanted to at parties and therefore was always prepared.

And the party was actually really fun. They basically just sat in Silena’s living room, playing bored games and drinking. Monopoly had been a fun one to play because a drunk Charlie and Nico were hilarious as they tried to actually figure out how much money they had. And yes, Will had caught Nico trying to steal his money. Multiple times.

Oliver showed up to the party later into the night, already a bit buzzed as he immediately jumped into an already started round of Twister. Nico was the one spinning as Will and Silena –the only two sober people in the apartment- tried to move around each other, ultimately ending up in a very strange position with Will’s butt in the air and Silena’s leg twisted around his own.

Nico eyed Oliver warily when he first showed up, squeezing onto the small mat, but he didn’t seem to actually show any signs of malice until Oliver smacked Will’s ass as a joke, causing them all to come crashing down in a fit of laughter.

Nico was the only one not laughing; he just kept staring at Oliver until he abruptly stood up, cutting through the loud noise.

“I think I should be getting home.” He said, dropping the spinner onto the floor.

“Oh.” Will breathed, trying not to sound disappointed. “I’ll drive you home.”

Will had deliberately not had anything to drink the whole night because something didn’t settle right with him at the idea of letting Silena be the one to make sure everyone got home safe. After all, she’d just gotten back and had bought them booze. And Will really wasn’t much of a drinker anyway.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay, Nico?“ Silena asked, looking concerned.

“Um, yeah. I’ve got to…go feed my cat.” He answered slowly, his words mixing together.

“Well, I can take him, Will-“ Silena started but Will held up a hand in protest.

“No, it’s okay, I’ve got it. I know where he lives anyhow.” Will had been to Nico’s apartment once before, a couple days ago when it was pouring out –unreliable summer weather- and he couldn’t let Nico walk home. He hadn’t gone inside but he remembered the building and number.

“Oh, okay. Be safe you two.”

* * *

 The ride to Nico’s apartment was silent. He just rested his head against the window and kept glancing at Will in really unsubtle ways before quickly looking away like a little kid caught stealing a cookie.

They arrived at the building and Will helped Nico walk up the stairs, taking the keys from him after he fumbled at the lock for a beat too long.

The place was a decent size, obviously having more than one resident. Will found it safe to assume that Nico’s sister and dad lived there with him, since he was only going to be a freshman in the Fall. But the place seemed empty at the moment.

The second the door clicked behind them, Nico was pushing Will up against it, attacking his mouth. And for a sweet but brief minute, Will kissed him back, biting at Nico’s lip and letting his hands roam over his co-worker's back, sliding under his shirt and feeling every little divot of muscle.

It was only when Nico moved down to Will’s neck, suckling and kissing, pulling a whimper from Will, that he shoved him away.

“Wait, wait. Nico, you’re drunk.” Will said, catching his breath as he held a hand between them, afraid to get too close and throw aside all his morals. He didn’t sleep with people who were drunk.

“Doesn’t matter.” Nico protested, trying to lean in again, tugging at Will’s t-shirt. And it felt incredibly good when Nico put his knee between Will’s, hands struggling to grab the hem of his shirt and pull it up.

“Yes it does.” Will moved Nico back, rolling his shoulders and puffing out his chest in defiance. Nico was devastatingly hot, all flushed and panting, but this was something Will wouldn’t waver on. Besides, he knew Nico would regret it in the morning. “It matters to me. I can’t sleep with you.”

Nico stood in front of him, brushing his hair behind his ear as he glared at Will. “Why not? Because of that Oliver guy?’

“What?” Will scoffed. “No. Because it wouldn’t be right.”

“Fine.” Nico said, jutting his jaw out. Will thought he may have been on the verge of crying. And damn did that make him want to just wrap his arms around Nico and just lay there for the rest of the night. “Get out.”

“Wait, Nico.” Will whispered, trying to find a way to salvage any chance they had at a normal friendship. But Nico was shoving past him and swinging open the door before he could say anything else.

* * *

Will had to work the next day and he thanked himself for not going back to Silena’s and getting completely shitfaced like he wanted to. He just couldn’t believe that Nico tried to _sleep with him_. To be fair, the guy was very much intoxicated but now Will’s head was being filled with very inappropriate things that he knew would pop into his mind every time he looked at Nico.

And on top of that, Nico was pissed at him. Or at least was last night. And Will wasn’t used to people being too mad at him. He was a very charming and likable guy. Apparently all of his normal human functions had been switched off recently, though.

But he’d have today as a break because Nico wasn’t working, he was off until tomorrow. Which meant that Will had the first half of the day all to himself and he was trying to figure out if that was a good thing. Having too much time alone with his thoughts could be quite dangerous.

The day seemed to drag on and of course he had every annoying customer under the sun coming in. From the person that has an extremely complicated order and won’t stop glaring at everything, to the person that literally stands at the counter for a solid five minutes trying to pick something as the line piles up behind them.

But at half past noon, the bell over the door rang and Will saw Nico come walking in. His shoulders were hunched and he had giant sunglasses over his eyes.

 “I need a coffee as soon as humanly possible.” He groaned when he reached the counter.

Will shook his head, grabbing one of the plastic cups and filling it with water and sliding it across the counter to Nico. “We’ll get you some caffeine in a minute, but right now you should drink water.”

“Thanks.” Nico muttered before gulping down the entire cup, tossing it into the trashcan in the corner. He peered around the shop to find it empty. Will couldn’t see his eyes, but he had a feeling they were looking directly into his. “Can I talk to you in private?”

Will nodded, swallowing around the lump rapidly forming in his throat. He didn’t know what to expect Nico to say and that terrified him. What if Nico screamed at him for leading him on? Or quit?

They went into the ever familiar backroom but both of them stayed standing. Nico pushed his sunglasses onto the top of his head, rubbing at his eyes with his hand. “I owe you an apology for last night.”

Will didn’t say anything, opting to wait for Nico to finish. Besides, Nico really did owe him an apology.

“I was drunk and annoyed and that’s not an excuse but I just need to explain myself because if I don’t I may actually go crazy. Since the moment I woke up I couldn’t stop thinking about what a complete ass I was. I shouldn’t have tried to sleep with you. I could’ve gotten us both fired.”

“Fired?” Will echoed in confusion, “We wouldn’t have been fired.”

“What?” Nico asked. “But it’s against the rules.”

“What rules?” Will was starting to feeling like he’d missed something.

“The work rules, you know? Like, no sleeping with co-workers, you have to wash your hands-” Nico explained, his hands flying through the air like a true Italian.

“I know what you’re talking about but sleeping with your co-workers isn’t against the rules. Hell, Charlie and Silena met through the shop. This is a privately owned business and don’t worry, the boss doesn’t really give two shits about who your partner is. This isn’t an office.”

“But I thought that’s why we couldn’t- why you didn’t-“ Nico stumbled over his words. Will could almost see him actually processing the information through his facial expression.

“Nico, I didn’t sleep with you because I didn’t want to.” Will tried to elaborate.

“Oh.” Nico’s face fell as his hands dropped to his sides, “Okay.”

“No, no, no, that’s not what I meant. I _didn’t want to sleep with you_ because you were drunk. That would’ve- that would’ve been taking advantage.”

“Oh,” Nico said again, “so, you _do_ want to sleep with me?”

Will rolled his eyes, “I mean, yeah but I’d also like to date you. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable though, with me being your boss and all.”

Nico snorted, “You’re not my boss, Silena is.”

Will was a little offended by that, he’d done the interview to hire him after all. “Okay, fine. You win. I’m not as important as I like to think I am.”

Nico laughed and moved forward, grabbing Will and yanking him in for a kiss. “You’re so annoying.”

Will really didn’t care because Nico’s tongue was _amazing_ and if his hands kept sliding over his chest and his hips kept- they were going to have real problem. And wow, he actually didn’t care anymore if they had a problem, because Nico’s hands were now on his ass and Will was dying.

He grabbed the back of Nico’s shirt, pulling it up over his shoulders and tossing it aside before slowly trailing wet, sloppy kisses over his chest and down his stomach until he reached his jeans.

"You know," Will drawled, licking his lips. "I hear orgasms can help with migraines."

Nico gave a breathy laugh. "I guess we should confirm that theory."

Will was right about to unzip Nico's jeans when they heard the bell ring, indicating that a customer had just walked in.

Will dropped his head back against the wall, emitting a loud and irritated groan, “ _Goddamnit_ , when will we finally get to fuck?!”

He heard an audible gasp through the thin walls and then the muttering of incoherent disapproval as the bell chimed again and the door closed.

Nico chuckled and pulled Will back up from the ground. He leaned in close, touching their noses, “If you go flip that sign to _closed,_ we can do it right now.”

And yeah, Will _really did_ have a barista kink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I was half asleep when I wrote almost all of this and I apologize because I'm pretty sure that it just turned into a jumbled mess but I'm still too tired to figure out if that's true. This was my attempt at getting back into the flow of writing and I hope it turned out at least okay.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
